


Reward

by Solanyne



Series: Naruto Oneshots [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solanyne/pseuds/Solanyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jashin has allowed Hidan to have a reward, for being loyal to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Was a request for someone I did years ago, re written it and posted here :)

Devira was sat in the living room, she was rather parched after not having a drink all day and decided to get one, so she wandered off into the kitchen. As she walked in she saw Hidan sat at the table, praying. She didn't want to disturb him so she walked quietly over to the sink. She got a glass and filled it with water. As she took a drink she glanced over at Hidan, her heart skipped a beat. She loved him and he loved her, they both knew how each other felt, but because of his religion they could never be together. She finished her drink with a rather glum expression after thinking about Hidan and washed the glass she used and turned around to leave. Hidan was stood directly in front of her, making her jump from shock. "Oh! Jashin sake Hidan! You just nearly gave me a heart attack!" She said, poking him in the chest, causing him to chuckle, "It’s not funny Hidan!" She said, pouting. "Blasphemy" He said, chuckling as she pouted cutely. "Aww I'm sorry, come with me." He smiled.

He took her hand and led her out of the kitchen. She followed him obediently. They both walked down the hall in silence to his bedroom, still holding hands. She was a little curious as to why he wanted her to follow him but she didn't complain. He opened the door and led her in. Once inside he closed the door and locked it. She raised a brow at him even more curious than before. "Why did you lock the door?" She questioned, while still giving him a curious look. He pulled her into a loving embrace and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately. She kissed him back instantly, wrapping her arms gently around his neck. A few moments later she pulled away. "We can’t do this, your religion..." She trailed off slowly as she looked down. He smirked at her seductively "Jashin-sama said that I could have you, as a reward for being so loyal to him." She looked up shocked, then smiled happily at him, blushing slightly and hugged him tightly. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back with just as much passion, this was something she had been longing for, for a long time. He walked over to the bed pulling her along with him, while still kissing her, never breaking his lips away from hers once. He gently laid her down on the bed, lying on top of her. She took his robe off and threw it to the floor. Her hands roamed his upper body feeling his nicely toned stomach and chest. His hands began to slide up her top. He got out a kunai and ripped her top from her body, throwing the shredded clothing to the floor, doing the same to her bra. He looked down at her taking her bare breasted form in. Before beginning to kiss her neck. She moaned when he found her soft spot. He sucked, bit and nipped at her neck. She moaned louder for him as she quickly became wet. 

He trailed kisses down from her neck to her breasts. He took her left nipple into his mouth and played with it with his tongue. Flicking it roughly with his tongue and nipping with his teeth, causing Devira to arch her back and moan. He licked his way over to the opposite nipple and gave it the same treatment. She began to moan even louder for him as the foreplay became torture. She felt him smirk against her breast. He licked and kissed his way down to her pants. He again ripped them off like he did with her top and bra. Leaving her in opaque, black lace panties. He licked his lips and slid them off slowly. He lowered his head to her now very wet opening and with no hesitation he slipped his wet muscle inside, curious to how she tasted. She arched her back and gripped the bed covers. She moaned his name softly. She felt him moving his tongue around her most intimate area, a slight flick of his tongue sent her crazy as she moaned louder. She felt a tightening in her stomach, she soon came. He licked it up eagerly and swallowed. He wanted more.

Devira had had enough, she flipped him over before he had the chance. She made quick work of his pants and boxers. Leaving her exactly where she wanted to be. She took him into her mouth, sucking hard. He moaned her name. She smirked slightly as she slowly grazed her teeth against his erection. He moaned again, but she wanted it to be louder than that, so she started to bite down on him. Mixing his pleasure with sensual pain. He moaned even louder for her. As she sucked, she started to pump with her hand. He was almost screaming from pleasure now. That's what she wanted. He came soon after she greedily swallowed savouring his taste as she licked her lips up at him in a seductive manner.

He pulled her up to him and flipped her so she was beneath him once again. He looked at her as if to say 'Are you ready?' She just nodded. He thrust himself into her. Hard. She was about to scream but he kissed her passionately, which threw the pain that she was experiencing out the window. She kissed back immediately. He moved in and out of her with fast, hard thrusts. He had wanted to do this for a long, long time. It hurt Devira at first but a minute later and she was moaning for him to go faster, as she had gotten used to the painful but extremely pleasurable thrusts. He did as he was asked and started thrusting into her harder and faster. He hit her g-spot. She screamed from ecstasy as he hit her g-spot again, and again. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper into her. They both moaned each other’s names one last time before she came. He came just a few seconds after, mixing the fluids within her. 

Hidan collapsed by the side of her. He pulled her heavily panting body into his protective arms. "So Devi, does this mean you're mine?" He panted to her. She looked up at him and kissed him passionately. "Always and forever." She snuggled up into his chest and fell to sleep, having her dream come true. Hidan soon fell asleep after her with a smile on his face and his arms around her holding her close.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any spelling mistakes/errors, let me know and I'll change em asap :)


End file.
